The present invention is related to multimedia information systems and multimedia communication. More specifically, the invention is related to providing information services related to multimodal inputs.
Computer systems today predominantly rely on textual queries for retrieving information. Systems for automatic retrieval and providing of information services related to multimodal inputs do not exist. More specifically, computer systems for providing information services related to visual imagery and other multimodal inputs are in need.